1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording head unit of a recording apparatus for performing recording on a recording medium,
2. Description of Related Art
A recording head unit of a recording apparatus for performing recording on a recording medium by a plurality of recording elements comprises a driver for driving the recording elements. The driver is constituted by an IC chip, and mounted on a wiring member, such as a flexible wiring board, to be electrically connected to the recording elements via the wiring member. While the recording apparatus is operating, the driver or the IC chip generates heat. To prevent damage of the IC chip from its excessively high temperature due to the heat generated there, it should be ensured that such heat is radiated outward.
There is known a module capable of radiating heat generated at a circuit component generating heat such as an IC chip, where a heatsink is bonded to the circuit component mounted on a printed wiring board such that heat generated at the circuit component is radiated outward via the heatsink, as disclosed in JP-A-2000-133890.
However, depending upon a structure of an apparatus where the module is used, it is often the case that the heat generated at the circuit component can not be sufficiently radiated outward by merely providing such a heatsink bonded to the circuit component. In particular, in the field of recording apparatuses, there has been recently a further increasing demand for miniaturization of the apparatus, and accordingly a tendency of making the recording head unit compact more and more. However, the downsizing of the recording head unit may lead to an insufficient release of the heat generated at the driver to the outside, since it is made difficult to ensure a sufficiently large heat radiating area of the heatsink, or the heat stays inside the recording head unit.